Cadency
Please don't steal. Appearance Cadency is completely stone, to the outside viewer. Dark, pretty stone, that seems to be permanently in the state of just finishing being polished. Her features are remarkably lifelike, every wrinkle in her underbelly carved, every membrane on her wings thinned out just right. Her eyes are closed and her face is in a peaceful expression, like she was in the small zone between being awake and being asleep. She is sitting upright, her back feet sitting while her front legs hold her up. Her tail curls in front of her talons, partially shielding them from view. Her wings are up off her back, but not extended. To most, she is a statue. But she is more. Every night, when most dragons are sleeping, her eyes open. She gets up and stretches. The statue comes to life. Although she is mostly stone, she still has a mind. Only a few have ever seen her when she was awake. They are usually sentenced as crazy. Thy report that her eyes are the sharpest color they have ever seen in their lives. Her gaze reflects theirs. If a skywing with orange eyes were to see her, her eyes would reflect brilliant oranges back at them. If a seawing with green eyes made eye contact with her, they would reflect an emerald that would make the rainforest pastel. She cannot fly. After all, she is ''stone. But she is invulnerable. Fire does not do much to stone. Frostbreath doesn't either. Or venom. Claws slide right off her. Her only vulnerable point is her eyes, and they are only affected by dragon claws. Personality Cadency is very calm. She barely shows emotion. She seems to know right from wrong, and has a knack for guessing true intentions. History Once, Cadency was an animus NightWing. She was the reason animus magic was lost from the Night Kingdom. It was her 7th Hatching Day when she first used it. She was never a superstitious one, and so she didn't make wishes when blowing out candles. But this time,she very quietly said a wish, to grant herself good fortune for the rest of her life. After that, everything seemed to go her way. She always got A's in subjects. Her parents let her do what she wanted to. She made new friends. It seemed to good to be true. So she did a little experiment. "I enchant this rock to become a diamond." she had said, holding a small pebble. ''And it worked. She spread the news to everyone. She figured, Why need a good fortune spell now? So she disenchanted herself. Everything went downhill. Cadency's friends left her. Her grades dropped down like a pebble. Worst of all, her parents were picking out males for her to marry when she turned 8. She re-enchanted things to be good. But it felt wrong, and she was deeply troubled by this. She then realized- she didn't want to be an animus. So she disenchanted everything, and flew to the Queen of the NightWings. "Queen Void. You may have heard of me. I am Cadency, the animus dragonet." She had said. She explained her situation to the queen, about not wanting to be an animus. But the queen definitely would not allow it, saying she needed to produce animus heirs for the tribe. The guards never reported what happened after that. They went insane. All the NightWings knew was that the queen was dead, and Cadency was missing. Gone. Cadency's parents had a large family after that, but they weren't animi. They thought, maybe it would just take a few generations. But it never popped up again. And that's when they found out Cadency's last curse on them all- never having a pure-blooded NightWing animus again. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:Work In Progress